Alien vs Predator: Archeron
by Biogoji
Summary: The Colonial Marines are dispatched to LV-426 with Burke and Ripley as their advisers. But in the time it takes for them to get there, a experienced Predator and a Young Blood Hunting Party are sent to make the Planet into a Xenomorph Hunting Reverse. There's there species, one planet and all hell is going to break loose in a quest for survival and honor.
1. Prologue

Alien vs Predator: Acheron

Prologue

In 1987, an elite private military team are sent on a mission in the Hot Val Verde Jungle to rescue Cabinet Minister and his aide to who had been captured by Guerrilla Forces. It turns out that it was just a set up to kill Local Rebels.

However they encountered something more sinister, a being that had come to earth from the depths of space to hunt, it was a Yautja known by humans as Predators.

The team were killed except for their leader and a civilian they had rescued from the rebels, their leader Dutch Schaefer was able to fight and kill the Predator and survive the explosion when the creature activated its self-destruct device in its wrist gauntlet.

Ten years later Los Angeles is ravaged by a heatwave and a gang war between the Colombian Scorpions and Jamaican Voodoo Posse with the Police struggling to keep order and to top it all off a new Predator arrived to hunt.

It killed several members of the gangs including King Wile the leader of the Jamaican Voodoo Posse, it also took out two police force members as well as several armed people on a subway train and a special task force made to capture it.

The Predator was later killed by Lieutenant Mike Harrigan, seven years later Yautja ship crash landed in Antarctica, The Weyland Company sent a team to instigate but so did the Yutani Company most of the team were slaughtered by three new predators but.

The Weyland Company sent more and paid off the Military to give them weaponry which allowed them to gain the upperhand, the ship was blown up by the Predators but some of their weaponry survived the explosion and the Weyland Company recovered what they could find.

In 2122 the towering spaceship USCSS Nostromo picked up a SOS signal from a planet known as Acheron, three of their crew members went onto the planet where one of them had a spider like creature attach to his face.

The creature fell off his face and everything was fine until a creature burst out of his chest during dinner, the creature was a Xenomorph.

It killed the entire crew except for Ellen Ripley and the ship's cat Jones, Ripley sent the creature into Space before putting herself and Jones to hyper sleep in the Nostromo's Escape Shuttle the Narcissus.

Fifty-Seven Years later the Narcissus is picked found, Ripley and Jones are taken to the Gateway Space Station, It was revealed to Ripley that there had been a terra-farming Colony on Acheron known as LV-426.

Ripley was blamed for the deaths of the crew members and had her flight licence stripped, however contact with the Colony was lost and Ripley was offered the chance to come as an adviser for a unit of Colonial Marines who were being deployed to the Planet.

Ripley at first refused to go but after having yet another Nightmare about the Xenomorph she decides to accept the mission.

Now Ripley is going back to where her nightmare began this time she's accompanied by a group of heavy armed and trained Marines but are they ready for the Xenomorph scourge as well four guests to the planet will they be friend or just another source of death.


	2. Chapter One Arrival of the Hunters

Chapter One the Arrival of the Hunters

Kurgan sighed as he sat in his chair in his ship, Razor and Strom were off training, Vega was making sure is weapons were working and Recon was busy flying the ship towards Acheron.

The Yautja elders had discovered the Xenomorph Infestation on Acheron and wanted to make it into a Xenomorph Hunting Preserve so they sent Kurgan to lead a Young Blood Hunting Party so the Younger Hunters could become blooded and so they could clean up Acheron and make sure it was appropriate to be a preserve.

Kurgan looked over at his Bio-Mask on the stand next to him, large claw marks near the right eye and neck were on it.

Kurgan put his hand up to the right side of his face, his bottom right mandible was completely gone and his eye was horribly scarred.

Years ago he had been on a hunting party sent to a Weyland Yutani Research Lab/Colony where they were experimenting on Xenomorphs and a captured Yautja

They were using a Queen to produce more Eggs and the Yautja Elders won't going to stand for it so Kurgan and his party were sent to clean it up. They tried to free the captured Yautja but he had been impregnated with a face hugger and by the time they got there, the Abomation had been born from his chest.

The Hunting Party cleaned things up before being faced with the Queen, Kurgan was the only survivor and he managed to escape by wounding her before he came face to face with the Abomation.

Kurgan bested it in Combat and put an end to it before blowing up the Lab which was enough to kill the Queen.

However during his fight against the Abomation it had ripped his mask off his face, Kurgan made the foolish mistake of blasting it with his plasma caster while it was so close to him it took most of the Abomation's face off with it but it's acid blood splashed onto Kurgan's face and brunt his face, taking his mandible and taking away use of his right eye.

Kurgan did regain use of the eye but it was only slightly and it would hurt every now and then, Kurgan hissed as the pain hit him.

"I see that eye of yours is hurting again" Vega said as he finished making adjusting his Plasma Caster.

"It'll be fine" Kurgan said as he took some Pain Medication.

"Just don't use that stuff the others said you used when you first got that injury" Dark said while keep his focus on getting to Acheron.

Kurgan shook his head as he remembered, when he got back his eye hurt like nothing he had ever experienced ever before and after in his life even his arm was butchered by a Warrior Xenomorph on his first hunt.

Normal Pain Medicine just couldn't do it so he resorted to a Yautja Drug that was like the drug humans used, he thought its name was Heroine.

The Drug relieved pain but it could have dangerous side effects, it was in a tube that would be jabbed into the user's body mostly through their hands, arms or legs.

The drug nearly killed Kurgan until the Elder that trained him stepped in and saved him from his addiction.

Kurgan was grateful for his Elder's help and was shattered when he was killed during a hunt on Xenomorph Prime.

Now Kurgan was in his trainer's position he had four Young Bloods under his wing and it was his responsibility to make sure they would become Blooded Warriors.

Kurgan was snapped out of his thoughts by Recon.

"Master we're here" Recon said as the ship arrived at Acheron known by the Humans as LV-426.

"Good, Take us down" Kurgan as he put his mask.

Recon simply nodded and flew the ship down to Acheron's surface it was at this moment Strom and Razor walked in.

"We're going to do some hunting or what" Razor said he was a very cocky warrior which was unlike most Yautja.

Kurgan simply grunted as the ship touched down on surface of Acheron, the ship turned invisible as the hunters emerged from the ship.

Kurgan turned to EM Vison Mode and managed to locate a Warrior Xenomorph that had seen the ship land, Kurgan locked onto the Warrior and blasted it with his Plasma Caster hitting it in the head, the Xeno's head blew open and acid sprayed on the ground.

"That's it, looks easy" Razor said, Kurgan looked over at Razor glaring at him underneath his mask.

"You have no idea" Kurgan said.

"Really, well there's one over there" Razor said before charging at a Warrior Xeno.

Razor brought out his Scimitar Wrist Blades and slashed at the Xeno who quickly dodged and slashed back, Razor ducked and sliced the Xeno's stomach open before stabbing the Xeno in the head.

Razor grabbed the Xenomorphs head and snapped its neck off, Razor posed with his trophy before looking back at Kurgan.

"See" Razor said cockily.

"You're a strong warrior Razor but your just got lucky, if you do that again especially when there's more than one Serpent you will be hoping that luck is on your side this time" Kurgan responded.

"Master can we begin the hunt?" Storm asked.

"Yes, today is the today that you prove if you are a true Yautja Warrior, the Trial to become Blooded has begun, let's hope that if you fail you suffer a quick death and painless death" Kurgan said before he and the others cloaked themselves and ran off into the colony.

Author's note.

Here are the appearances of the Predators.

Kurgan

Appearance: Wolf-Biomask, bottom right mandible is missing and his right eye is scarred, his body is mostly covered in armour like a mix of the city hunter and wolf's armour with two trophy belts across his shoulders and chest.

Recon

Appearance: Recon looks like Dark from AVP 2010 with his Bio-Mask being Dark's design but the eyes and targeting from Tracker Predator's mask.

Vega

Appearance: Vega looks nearly exactly like the City hunter who was his uncle, however his right hand is robotic after it was accidentally cut off in a training match against Razor.

Razor

Appearance: Razor wears a Jungle Hunter Clan Bio-Mask but with gills like those on Chopper's Mask, and he has Jungle Hunter Armor which unlike normal Jungle Hunters, covers most of his body, his wrist blades are a special type called Scimitar which are much longer and sharper than normal wrist blades.

Storm

Appearance: Storm likes a bit like Scar but more slim and wears less Armor, he also has a human skull on his chest plate and his Bio-Mask is like the City Hunter's but has two eye holes instead of the Visor.


End file.
